


leave me more than just a memory

by shotodoki



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Goodbyes, this is platonic i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotodoki/pseuds/shotodoki
Summary: Fed up with people leaving him without saying goodbye, Sam chases Scott right after he quit the Champions.
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Scott Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	leave me more than just a memory

“Hey!”

Wind caught in his tongue, Sam called out to the lanky silhouette walking in a quiet, empty street. There were no people around, and the only sources of illumination were the dimly lit street lamps, some of which were flickering. It was the perfect route for someone who was trying to be inconspicuous, but there weren’t many things that Sam couldn’t detect through his helmet. 

The recipient of his call picked it up almost immediately, giving the impression that Sam had been somewhat expected.

Scott Summers was many things; he was a top-notch leader, a skilled fighter, and a powerful mutant. He was not, however, the best when it came to being open about his feelings. 

Sam supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when Scott suddenly decided to leave the Champions, telling nobody except Ms. Marvel about his plan to do so. Everyone was aware of what was waiting for Scott outside of his affiliation with them, but they all turned a blind eye to the fact. After all, it was hard to imagine the Champions without their time-displaced teammate. 

They didn’t plan on it, but he and Spider-Man had a bad hunch when Scott called Ms. Marvel to talk in private, so they snooped in. As expected, it was not the happiest of conversations; Scott left reluctant, and Ms. Marvel was left devastated. When the rest of the team found out, they had no choice but to accept his decision. Everyone saw it coming, Sam included.

But that didn't make it any less heartbreaking. 

After the team decided to call it a night, Sam went out of his way and used his helmet to track the young mutant. It was a spur-of-the-moment decision he made while he was flying back to Arizona, after mulling it over to himself. Being left by someone he cared about—especially without so much as a goodbye—was not something that Sam wanted to experience. Not again.

With Nova tech at his disposal, finding Scott didn't prove to be much of a chore. So there he was, calling him out from ten feet in the air.

“Nova,” Scott stopped and turned, his ruby visor facing the hazy light of Sam’s helmet. Even in the darkness of the empty street, Scott looked sharp, as if he were ready for a revelation that Sam was a shapeshifter or some other, about to attack him. Naturally, Sam approached him with his typical, carefree self—that was how Scott would know that he was theNova he knew.

“Leaving without saying goodbye? I’m hurt, man.” Sam made sure to emphasize the nonchalance in his voice—partly to let Scott lower his guard, partly to mask his own feelings.

“I’m sorry. It killed me to say it to her,” was Scott’s reply. He knew immediately what Sam was talking about, and it reflected on his expression. “I couldn't do it to the team.”

“S’Okay,” Sam said. Admittedly, he was a little irked that Scott didn't bother to tell anyone else, but at that point there was nothing he could have done. He came with acceptance as well as honesty. “Spidey and I kinda overheard.”

“I’m not surprised.”

There was a brief silence. Sam was unsure what to say and Scott seemed unsure what to make of their encounter. 

“So...you’re really leaving?”

“Don’t get me wrong—”

“Dude,” Sam interjected before Scott could continue. If Scott did, his explanation would only be annoyingly reasonable and Sam would only get angry. Sam didn't come here to be angry. He only wanted to make sure and, at the very least, get some closure. “Like I said, it’s cool. You don't really need to explain. We get you.” 

Scott looked pensive over Sam’s restraint, as if he was expecting to be punched. Sam actually wanted nothing more than to do exactly that; he wanted to drag Scott back to the others so he could say proper goodbyes. But if Ms. Marvel thought what Scott did was fine, Sam would respect that.

“It just… I dunno, it feels so soon.”

“I enjoyed my time being with you all. And being a Champion,” Scott said quietly. He looked like he was talking to the pavement. “Everything felt right. I felt like I was making real _change_ , but without the weight of the world on my shoulders. It felt good, but that’s not what I’m meant to be.”

“Do you have to go back?” Sam knew what Scott was talking about, but the question came out of him anyway. He felt like he was tugging into some strings that weren't meant to be tugged, least of all by him. 

“I’m a mutant,” said Scott, with a mix of disdain and pride in his tone. “And my old team… they look up to me. If I can't be that figure for them…” He trailed off, sounding unwilling to even consider the thought of the consequences of his sentence. Then, simply, he said, “I belong with the X-Men.” 

A silence hovered over them.

“You could just be a Champion.” The words flew out of Sam’s tongue, unrestrained and inconsiderate, straight from his thoughts. If he meant it to come with humor, Scott showed no signs of receiving it. “Just kidding.”

There was nothing that Sam wanted more than to fly away and forget he even tried. And he probably would have, if not for the fact that Scott replied.

“I'll miss having fun with you guys.” 

“Even if you’re the butt of all the grandpa jokes?” Sam pressed on with his attempt to lighten the mood. Right then, the edges of Scott’s mouth curved into the tiniest smirk.

“Especially because of that.” 

Sam unheld his breath. Even with Scott’s affirmation, Sam still felt like there was an invisible wall separating them. By all rights Sam should be going now, letting Scott go, but something anchored him to the ground, and he could tell Scott felt the same way. He felt dumb standing there quietly, doing nothing except look blankly into Scott’s face, trying to understand what was it that he wanted from this. Was that it? If Sam came here for closure, leaving now would mean leaving without it. He thought about his father. God knows how much Sam wished he could have told him he loved him before he disappeared, but he missed that opportunity several times. _Never again_ , Sam thought. Never again.

It was then he accepted that this was quite possibly the last time he and Scott were going to see each other. At that moment, an idea crossed his mind.

“You know, you could still have one last night of fun.” Sam suggested, crushing the silence that was looming over them. 

“I feel like you’re about to suggest something dumb.” Scott crossed his arms, and Sam snickered. 

“Maybe. Have you ever flown before?”

“I’m a pilot—” Before Scott could finish his answer, Sam cut him off.

“No! As in _fly_ . Weightless. Feeling the wind on your body, like nothing can hold you down? Feeling absolutely _free_.” The emphasis on the last word was unmistakable. Sam hoped he was selling this as good as he thought he was.

“Well, once. That day we got caught by Atlanteans.” Scott said, both him and Sam looking amused by the brought-up memory. 

“Yeah, but that wasn’t fun. Nothing but the sea and the fear of another freak attack in the middle of nowhere.” Sam was grinning, looking more thrilled by his own idea than the one he was inviting. “I’ll take you to a scenic route this time—try to get your mind off things.”

“I doubt that’s possible, but sure.” Scott gave him an affirmative nod, but Sam was sure that that had more to do with Scott not wanting him to feel bad rather than letting Sam make him feel happy.

Sam shook off his thoughts, because he’s already had too much of them for the evening. If this was a bad idea, Sam didn’t care. He only wanted to cherish whatever time he had left.

He started to hover and held out a hand.

“Well, come on then.”

* * *

“You cold down there?” With the breeze on their ears, Sam was doubtful that Scott could hear him. He was carrying Scott by the arms, doing the equivalent of a brisk pace in midair, gradually gaining distance from the ground below. 

“A little,” Scott said with a raised voice to overcome the sound of the wind, although he himself sounded neither thrilled or bored.

“I won't go too high, don't worry.”

Sam glided through the air with experienced ease, Scott weightless in the strength granted by his powers. Once he got themselves at a considerable altitude, he slowed down. 

“Ta-da!” 

The evening city spread out below them in its grandeur, the otherwise dark and bleak skyline decorated with a beautiful display of lights. Bright neons littered the corners of what seemed like a red light district and an assortment of colors littered the taller buildings. The roads creeping along the city like veins were lined with reds and yellows.

Despite being in the air for most of his career as Nova, Sam never got tired of seeing cities from way up high. It was an indescribable feeling.

“It’s...the city.” On the other hand, Scott sounded fed up with the view. Sam tried to pretend that he didn't pick up on it.

“Isn't it nice? It looks so colorful from up here.”

“Oh, yeah. Different shades of red.”

 _That_ , he couldn't ignore. Like a spike to his chest, Sam was hit with the realization that despite the two of them looking at the same scenery, Scott was seeing something _entirely_ different. He cursed at himself for not remembering Scott wouldn’t be able to see the view the way he did, due to the complications of his mutant powers. 

Sam felt his excitement drop hundreds of feet below. “Oh, right. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I appreciate this.” Scott tapped Sam’s hand in an effort to comfort him. “I kind of don’t want to think about the future right now. This helps a bit.”

Scott’s voice was laden with consolation. Sam, however, refused to accept defeat. 

“Hang on, I’m gonna try something.” Sam suggested, not even giving his new idea a second thought. “Put your arms up so I can catch you.”

“What are you—WHOA!” Before Scott could make him clarify what he meant—or have the chance to protest—Sam zipped through the air at great speed. 

Scott barely managed to register what Sam was thinking, but before he did, Sam was already in execution. With a steep upward glide, Sam dropped him into the wide, empty space below them. 

The cold wind was in full assault of Scott’s body as gravity took him from Sam’s grip. It wasn't his first time falling freely from the sky, but it was hard to discard his panic when the distance between him and the ground was rapidly decreasing. But, level-headed as he was, he remembered Sam’s instructions and stretched his arms over his head. 

Like a falcon catching its prey, Sam gripped Scott by the hands with trained precision.

“I got you!” 

Regaining his composure, Scott gripped Sam’s arms in return. He didn't see it, but he was sure there was a cheeky grin on the young Nova's face as he ramped up his speed.

The view below them turned into a blur. It didn't matter though, because he was overcome with the sensation of the chilly evening wind coming toward his body at full force. The feeling was akin to when he maneuvered seamlessly through the air from a pilot’s seat, except this time he felt one with the sky. It was thrilling, but without the fear of falling or the complication of piloting to keep himself in the air—in Sam’s grip, he felt safe. And in that moment, Scott felt weightless. He was _free_.

“If you wanna stop, just tap me okay?” Sam was barely audible even to himself with the wind overtaking his voice. “Cyclops?”

He wasn't sure if Scott heard, but his response came in the form of a shout. It was loud and happy and _liberated_. Even as they were rocketing through the air at great speeds, Sam could hear the joy condensed in Scott’s voice. After months of donning the Nova helmet, Sam grew accustomed to the feeling, but he never forgot how he felt the first time he zipped through the air—it was nothing but pure freedom. He was sure that Scott felt the same as they gripped each other’s hands, embraced by the cold wind and the endless evening sky.

Sam joined Scott in shouting as they blitzed through the night.

* * *

Only when their lungs were exhausted and Scott’s hair was fixed into a ruffled mess did the two of them decide to land haphazardly on a nondescript rooftop, laughing as they stumbled into the concrete.

“I guess you were right.” A smile was plastered on Scott’s face as he collected his breath. Sam wanted nothing more than to rid him of his visor so he could see the joy in his eyes. “That felt amazing.”

“Told you so.” Sam took less time to compose himself and sat on the edge of the building. Scott followed him without hesitation, the adrenaline on his body taking its time to wear off.

The cold breeze was gentle on them as they stared over the view. For a moment there was silence, but unlike before, it was welcome. It was as if the barrier between them was left somewhere behind when they flew across the city.

“What’s on your mind?” asked Sam.

Scott took his gaze to the distance. “The world.”

“Cool.” 

Sam was admittedly not the best talker, but right now, that didn't bother him. The sun was still below the horizon, but there was a kind of warmth starting to linger in the air.

“Remember when you first tried out for the Champions?”

“You hated me.”

Sam let out a tiny laugh. “I guess I did, huh?”

“For a few weeks, at least.”

“Oh, it was definitely more than that.”

The two of them broke into laughter. 

“I guess it’s my karma now that I’m hating to see you go.”

“Well, you’re not alone.”

Scott’s statement hung in the air. Again both of them were reminded that Scott had a responsibility elsewhere, no matter how much they both wanted him to stay.

“I keep thinking about what’s ahead of me.” Scott said, still looking into the distance. He paused. Then, “And what I’m leaving behind.”

His voice was heavy as he said it, like it tore him apart to choose between what he wanted and what he was meant to be.

“I thought you said you didn’t wanna think about that tonight?” 

“Can’t help it. Sorry.”

Sam understood that. He could never be in Scott’s position; to him, the young mutant’s struggle was incomprehensible, and Sam knew it was difficult for Scott to simply forget it. But Sam was glad to have helped clear his mind, even if it was just for a few minutes.

“Well… If it means anything to you, I don't think you’ll turn into a crazy mutant Hitler.” 

Sam wanted to add that he’s been beaten into submission by a starkly different version of Scott that he knew, one corrupted by the Phoenix Force, but decided not to bring it up. He refused to believe the Scott that was sitting with him now would become anywhere even close to that. 

Scott turned to face him, hopeful. “...You really think so?”

“I know so.” Sam returned Scott’s gaze shortly before looking back into the horizon; he didn't want to burn that expression of Scott’s into his head. He decided this was going to be a happy goodbye. “‘Sides, I doubt he would have liked _Seinfield_.”

Scott actually chuckled. “Will you ever let me live that down?”

“Not even in your dreams.”

Silence again. It crept through the air, foreboding the inevitable.

“You’re really making it hard for me to leave.” 

“Sorry...”

“It’s a good thing. Makes me appreciate the moment.” Something reminiscent of a smile was on Scott’s face. “Thanks, Nova.”

“Sam.” Sam whispered into the air. Scott raised an eyebrow, surprised at the sudden revelation. Sam then took off his helmet as he continued, the thoughts lined up from his brain directly to his mouth as his suit dissipated, revealing the teenage boy in casual clothes underneath. “My full name is Samuel Alexander. I live in Carefree, Arizona, with my mom and my sister, Kaelynn. My dad is Jesse Alexander, the previous owner of this helmet. I go to school… sometimes, mostly just to see the girl I like. I like skateboarding. And flying. And punching bad guys.” 

Not at any point did Sam face Scott as he spoke. He already felt vulnerable with his helmet off; he was afraid of what might come out if he looked Scott in the eye the way he was now.

“What was that?” Scott asked, but it was almost rhetorical. 

“Something to remember me by.” Sam put his helmet back, the rest of his Nova suit materializing as he did. It wasn't as if Scott hadn't seen his face before, but he wanted to be as sincere as possible. “Come on, man, I’m pouring my heart out here for you.”

Scott looked at him with an unreadable expression before turning away and speaking.

“I’m…Scott Summers, but you already know that.” 

“The whole world does.” Sam said wistfully. “Family?”

“It’s complicated.” Scott was quick to answer, but he thought of something better. “I consider the Champions family, though.”

Sam smiled. It was the kind of sappiness you’d expect from Scott and he was grateful more than anything to hear it. “Even me?”

“Of course,” replied Scott. “You’re the annoying brother.”

“And you’re the boring uncle,” Sam bit back.

“Hey!” Scott punched Sam playfully in the shoulder.

“It’s true though,” Sam shrugged, mischievous. “Any hobbies?”

“Not a lot.” Scott smiled. “But flying’s definitely up there now.”

Sam let out a tiny laugh, trying to fight back whatever was trying to come out of his eyes. He and Scott hardly agreed over anything, but after tonight, it felt as if they'd bridged a gap and cleared up all the things that polarized them—it was a long, _long_ way from when Sam was so vehemently against Scott joining the Champions. It was almost a cruel joke, how he used to hate the idea of Scott being on their team and now it killed him to say goodbye. 

“I really will miss the Champions.” Scott placed a hand over Sam’s shoulder. “I’ll miss you, Sam.”

“I’ll miss you too, buddy.” Sam returned the gesture. “Say hi to the X-Men for me.”

“They know you?”

“They will.”

Scott rubbed his temple. “Right… time travel.”

They sat in silence for a while, gazing at the night sky. In a better world, the sun would now be rising, bringing with it the hope for a better tomorrow, but the stars remained in the sky, as if to remind them that the universe was watching their predicament, unconcerned. Sam felt happy when he screamed his heart out with Scott while they flew above the city, but even after that moment of pure bliss, he still wasn’t sure if he was fine with saying goodbye now. If Scott was thinking the same, he didn’t speak on it, but Sam was fine with the silence. Any more words out of either of them and he may just end up crying.

Sam bitterly came to terms with reality and reluctantly stood up, Scott following suit. The two of them shared a glance, eyes hidden by visor and helmet but seeing each other better than they ever have.

“Goodbye hug?” asked Sam.

Scott closed the distance between them and pulled Sam into an embrace. “Goodbye.”

The contact was nothing short of warmth, but it stung knowing that this moment would soon be nothing more than a memory. Sam hated that things had to be the way they were, and he inadvertently vented that out through tightening his grip, if for a tiny speck of a moment. Scott seemed to have picked up on it and patted Sam gently on the back. He wished he could offer more.

Both of them were sure that because of Sam’s unwillingness to be more vulnerable than he already was, and Scott’s hesitation to make it harder for himself to leave, there were words that were left unsaid between them. The moment Sam rested his head on Scott’s shoulder, he felt like it was enough to make up for that, but even then, something slipped.

“I love you, man.” Sam said in a barely audible whisper.

“What?” Scott asked softly. Maybe even rhetorically. Sam didn't respond.

The two of them held each other for a few more seconds before breaking apart. 

“Nothing.” Sam began to hover over Scott. “Come on, let’s get you down.”

Scott was silent as Sam took him to the skies again, only speaking when asked where he wanted to be dropped. If there was anything still hanging between them, it would hang between them forever; it was hard enough to leave as it is. 

After Sam landed Scott at his request, he waved and left without another word. Scott understood that, for anything more that would be said from that point would be too cruel for both of them. Nothing could have made it easier.

Sam quietly flew away as Scott turned and walked, not unlike how they were before they saw each other earlier. Sam could only hope that whatever was starting to make his chest swell would be left behind as he blasted to the skies.

**Author's Note:**

> the dynamic between these two is so *chefs kiss*... im still so mad sam wasn't there when scott returned that one time lol. anyways hope u liked it


End file.
